Stolen
by Dandelion Head
Summary: Everlark story. This is quite a dark story so don't read it if you don't like that sort of thing. A life changing event occurs leading Katniss to someone she thought she would never see again not after he was stolen.
1. Chapter 1

At 5:30 it was already quite dark but that was understandable it was in the middle of November and the park never looked more beautiful. The trees have long lost their leaves all in a pile of mush on the ground and looked eerie against the dark sky. I guess life moves so fast that we miss the little things and are unable to see the beauty in them. Except him. He always saw and replicated them in the most astounding paintings and pieces of art. No Katniss don't do this to yourself it can't be helped you'll make yourself more depressed after all isn't that why you went over to Madge's since it's been a week since he's been stolen.

I walk through the deserted fields as on my way home after a girls night in as Madge put it. Yeah because to solve all problems the CIA and the Taliban should watch Girly movies about finding love, eat popcorn and ice-cream and gossip on who's who and wants what. Don't get me wrong I love Madge she's my best friend but sometimes I think she spends way too much time with Delly and lives up to the Stereotypical views of Blondes. Not that he was ever like that but then again I didn't know him that well only from what I saw from our rare interactions. Guilt surged my veins but I knew it wasn't my fault. But I wish I got to thank him.

Even in my distracted state I heard a twig snap behind me. At once I was in a defensive stance and spun around to see the culprit only to be met with the moonlight and the silhouettes of the trees. Still cautious I turn back around and start to walk faster only to be met with hands covering my mouth and encircling my wrist. I struggled hard not giving attacker the satisfaction of hearing my screams or seeing my tears and fought with all my power. I am no stranger to having everything taken from me. Money, Valuables, Family. A selfish being has always taken from me but I will never give up. I manage to elbow my attacker and hear him grunt from the pain. "Well this one is a feisty one isn't she, I'll have fun breaking her spirit, won't I babe?" a deep gruff voice says. I felt sick to the core when this twisted called me babe, I have never cared for it or any terms of endearment but coming from his mouth it makes me want to vomit out my organs.

I soon realise he isn't alone when I hear a thick chuckle. "Look at her thinking she can escape ha! But we have got a schedule to keep with just knock her out and stuff her in the boot". Before I can process what just happened, what felt like a brick collided with the side of head undoubtably splattering blood to the surroundings. I black out knowing one thing: I have been Stolen.


	2. Chapter 2

I regain consciousness it the back of what I can assume is a van, with my wrists tied behind my back, a dirty cloth that I am gagged with and a blindfold tightly tied around my head effectively blocking all light and that's if I can get my eyes open. My head throbs from the pain of the impact and hurts more as we go over speed bumps. I grunt in pain but quietly so my kidnappers don't know I am awake and decide to knock me out again. I can hear them talking and not being quiet about it because they think no one is listening.

From what I can gather from their boisterous conversation is that the one who knocked me out is called Marvel and the who held me is called Cato. Also that they work for someone they refer to as 'Snow' or 'Boss' and that we will be reaching our destination within a few hours time. My insides churn as I think of the horrors I will face once I get there but vow to not go down without a fight. I listen and gulp as they list ways to 'break me' and shudder at the most atrocious ones such as cutting parts of my body, waiting while the deep wound heal the slightest bit then going over them literally doing the phrase 'Reopening old wounds' this led to other phrases which could be turned into torture such as 'Cat got your tongue' in which they plan to have a Cat scratch out my tongue and many more. The little colour I had left of my olive complexion fled and my blood turned to ice, "She's quite fit though you think Boss will let us have our way with her" said the gentler voiced criminal. "Even if he didn't I would still bang that hoe" replied the gruff voiced Cato bluntly. "Yeah but don't you have a thing going on with Clove" whined Marvel. "Yeah she can join us" Cato said then started laughing darkly soon Marvel joined in saying "Count me in" and the two laughed loudly. I curled up and tried not to think about it, the one thing that no one could take from me was my dignity and that's exactly what they planned to do. I let a tear slip before I exhaled and mentally said to myself "Come on Everdeen man up you have taken on bears and packs of wild dogs and you can take them on as well" trying to motivate myself.

After what seemed like an eternity but in reality an hour or two. The van comes to a stop and I hear the doors open. I am harshly picked off the ground and dragged to my future home for the foreseeable future. As soon as I step foot inside, the temperature decreases, and the smell of urine and old blood shocks my senses getting stronger the closer I get to my destination. I am lead through several tunnels and flights of stairs and after about 20 minutes we finally stop. I can faintly hear whimper in the background acknowledging that I have a cell mate. Oh goody! Someone I will see get tortured in front of my very eyes! What fun!

My wrist are unbound but still tightly held in place by either Cato's or Marvel's strong grip. The blindfold is yanked off and before I can adjust to the light, I'm thrown into the cell and fall flat on my face. I hear the door close and lock along with fading foot steps. My eyes start to adjust when I sense movement beside me. "Are you alright?" asked a kind raspy voice that sounds familiar. After a moment I recognise the voice and in horror turn to face him. He too looks shocked and horrified to see me as well.

It's the boy that's been Stolen.


	3. Chapter 3

"Peeta?" My voice whispers unable to comprehend what I am seeing. Peeta Mellark, the baker's son, the artist, the wrestler, the kindest soul this world has met, the most popular boy in our year, the object of an 13 year old me's affection, the boy with the bread was in front of me. His clothes grimy and in dire need of a wash, his golden blonde hair greasy from days of unwash and most noticeably a deep cut across his cheek, a blackeye contrasting against his abnormally pale skin and bruises up and down from his arm with several cuts. Tears spring to me eyes but I never let them fall. How dare they do this to Peeta. My boy with the bread. Shut up Katniss, he isn't mine never was and never will be. Not that I want him to be everything I have loved has been cruelly taken from me but that doesn't stop me from caring and I realise it never would.

Peeta seems to be in a similar state to I am and suddenly an angry glint comes into his normally calm sea blue eyes. "Argh! HOW COULD THEY!" he shouts then pounds the cell walls before breaking in tears and nursing his hand. I move over to him and tentatively place a hand on his shoulder. He looks up at him and I feel like a knife has been plunged into my stomach seeing him so heartbroken. "I...am...I...am...so..sorry Katniss" he whimpers and I rub circles into to his shoulders and say its not your fault he looks as if he was going to say something when he moans and leans away from my touch. At first I feel offended then come to my senses and look at his back. Lacerations have been made into his back which are several centimetres deep. I gasp and Peeta gives me a grimince, my fingers ghost over the wounds and I feel him shudder from the pain. "I'm sorry, those bastards how could they do this to you?" I whisper angrily. He turns to face me and as a look in his eye, I have never seen before a look of pure hatred "People like them think they own the world and everyone else is just a piece of their games. They make me sick but I am glad that it's me then someone else" he adds the last bit quietly "it's not like anyone would actually miss me". I shake my head fiercely "Don't you dare say that you don't understand how many people emotionally died the day you got kidnapped I should know" at that he gives me a questioning look but doesn't say anything or push at what I ment. "Anyway, if it's anyone that won't be missed it would be me" I mumble but know Peeta still heard me. "I would miss you" he says softly and I scoff at that. A small smile graces Peeta's lips as he says "You have no idea the effect you have on people".


	4. Chapter 4

I turn to Peeta and give him a confused look. He shakes his head slightly clearly not wanting to carry on with the subject so I drop it. "Soooo" I say, stretching it out, "would you like to give me a grand tour of our lovely new home". He chuckles a bit and it makes me smile knowing I can get him to laugh even in times like these. "Well it's so big I don't know where to start" he replies sarcastically, I chuckle a bit and he gives me a half smile. " Ok so there isn't any beds or bedding and we have to make do on the floor but I warn you it's pretty cold and they feed us two meals in the morning and night with a cup of water to keep our strength up so we don't die too quickly" he grinds he teeth together "after the torture they give us a medical kit so we won't die from blood loss but there isn't anything too harmful in it so we can't kill ourselves...". At that point I interrupt him my voice laced with concern "Peeta...you..you didn't...try to kill yourself...did you?". He turns to me his blue eyes still bright in the dimly lit cell, he shakes his head and puts his head in his hands. "No but that doesn't mean I haven't thought about it" he says in a small voice and my heart shatters. Peeta thought about suicide, he thought about killing himself. Soft crying brings me out of me thoughts and I close the space between me and Peeta, putting my arms gently around his hunched form. At first his body stiffens but soon he realises I am not a threat and melts into my embrace. "You missed Dinner but the torture won't start for a few days cause they like to give you time to recover in between" I hug him tighter but not so much that it would hurt him. I notice a pile of bandages in the corner and know what to do. Lifting up his chin, I stare into the his sapphire eyes, the ones I get lost in, the ones that saved me. "Listen Peeta long ago you helped me and I never thanked you for it..." he looks like he wants to interrupt but I silence him "so now I am going to help you to pay back my debt but also as a thank you" I start to move towards the bandages when he firmly grips my wrist, I turn to him and see that his eyes have darkened with determination "You don't own me anything, I don't need your pity Katniss" he hissed then let me go. I gaped at the kind hearted boy who turned...turned into me or who I was a few years ago, a stubborn broken girl who thought she didn't need anyone but I know better now so for someone like Peeta to become cold and heartless makes me my blood run cold and my thirst for revenge against these Mutts. How dare they do this to him!

I shake my head to clear my thoughts and to focus on helping Peeta. "That's not what I ment and you know it" I say harshly then mumble out the next words "anyway that's what you and me do, we look after each other". His head snaps in my direction and I see that his eyes have softened with some emotion I can't work out.

I ignore the intense gaze he sends in my direction and look through the sorry excuse of a medical kit but I am a daughter of a healer ...was I was the the daughter so I am used to higher standards. I take it with me back to the corner where Peeta is sat. "Take off your shirt" I tell him and he smirks "Oh Katniss but we don't even know each other that well". I glare at him but am unable to stop the corners of my mouth twitching upwards, he notices this and grins, whilst slowly taking of his shirt. "Grow up Mellark and stop during a strip tease" I say my skin becoming tinted a pale pink when I see a bit of his bare torso. "I'm not it hurts to move my arms" he stays grimacing as he hit a sore bit. I come to my senses and help him ease of the shirt, he even after a week of torture and malnourishment he still remains some muscle of his wrestling days. For a moment I am fazed and he notices too smirking but also blushing but doesn't comment. I turn him so that his back faces me and examine what I need to do. "How bad is it Doc" he asks trying to lighten the situation but by the shake in his voice it shows he is really worried. "It needs stitches and I can bandage the smaller cuts" I reply willing my voice to be even, I have to be strong for him. "But can't you bandage it cause when they go over them I am worried the stitching will burst or something" he says hastily, sounding scared. "Yes it might but it will heal faster and better also I can do it again if it does happen" I say in a soothing voice and he gives me a shaky nod. "I have to clear the wound first so this will sting but hold onto my hand" I say and outstretched my hand to him. He takes it hesitantly but as soon as he does I feel warmth spreading through my body. Interlocking our fingers I am grateful he can't see me blushing. Focus Katniss. I take out the alcohol wipes and gently start cleaning the wound. He hisses and squeezes my hand like there is no tomorrow, do my best not to make a sound knowing that he would be upset it he thought he was hurting me. "So what's your favourite colour?" he asks trying to distract himself from the pain. I move quickly so he would be in minimum pain and was concentrating so hard I didn't hear the question. He chuckles when I say pardon and repeats it saying if we are going to be cell mates we may as well get to know each other. "Um...ok green like the forest what about you?" I answer working through the 3rd laceration happy for the distraction. "Orange like the sunset" he answers. "That's a beautiful colour" I say softly and we carry on talking and asking questions. Soon I finish and actually find a sterile needle in the kit and start stitching. Although they aren't as great as my mother's are...was they are still good enough to make him heal a bit faster. "Done" beam proudly before complimenting him sorry not flinching as much even though it would have hurt loads. Of course being a modest guy he shakes it off saying after a while it became numb and that I was I great healer which I shrugged off. I bandaged the rest of the wounds and helped him put his shirt back on. Several hours have passed and I know a lot about Peeta. He has two brothers: Lucas and Jim, their family runs the bakery (which I knew) and that he decorates the cakes and cookies which reminds me of Prim as everyday she would stand outside the window and admire them, Peeta noticed my sad expression and asked if I was ok I nodded and told him about Prim, he have me a sad smile saying he remembers and a half hug. He also double knots his shoelaces, sleeps with his window open, never has sugar in his tea or coffee and can paint and draw. "Your paintings are brilliant Peeta, you will easily do the sunset justice how do you make them look so realistic?" I ask when he told me about his dream to paint a sunset but is worried he'll mess it up. He looks at me questionably and asks "How do you know?" curiously and then I realise my mistake he had never showed me his paintings before I've only seen them around school and after art I would stay behind and look everyone was gone. Embarrassed I stuttered out an answer "I...well...um...you...know seen them around..school..an-and art" hoping I didn't sound creepy and weird. His eyes widened and I looked away all the hopes I had to be friends with him vanished until a calloused finger lifted my chin and forced me to face him. "I never knew you noticed I existed" he whispers softly staring into my eyes. "Maybe I wasn't the one paying attention" I said hinting that he never noticed me so how would he know. He got this and raised an eyebrow something I have spent hours perfecting. " You said it yourself, we look after each other how can I do that if I don't keep an eye out for you" he replies and my breath hitched in my throat. He noticed me. Peeta Mellark noticed me. We were still staring at each other our faces close and I could feel him breathing. "Also don't think I don't know who gave me that poultice, I am sorry I never thanked you for that" he says a little ashamedly looking down and breaking the unspoken intense staring contest we had. Now it was my turn and I lifted his chin up locking his gaze with mine. "You have nothing to thank me about. That's what we do right?" and he gives me a small smile as I caress his cheek gently over the cut on it. We are then back into a staring contest both of us breathless unsure on what to do.


	5. Chapter 5

Peeta suddenly blinks and pulls back. "Um it's getting late now we should probably get um some sleep" he says mumbling and I can't help but be disappointed that nothing happened. Stop it Katniss he doesn't like you like that and you don't like him like that. Do you? Do I? I mean I have the urge to protect Peeta and to care for him but does that mean I like him? No Katniss you can't fall in love remember what happened to all those you did love. I shudder at this thought but then another comes to mind. That doesn't mean I don't like him. With this new revelation I nod and take of my coat,"It gets really cold at night you should keep it on" says Peeta concerned. "I guessed as much that's why I am giving it to you" I say and place the coat on his lap. Shaking his head he said "No Katniss you have done enough for me, I can't accept this". At that I snapped "Since when have you turned into me refusing any help that you clearly need!". I see that Peeta's eyes flash in anger but he holds it in and sighs trying to wrap it around himself. I move closer and kind of tuck him in then move to the other corner and huddle in my scarf. "Goodnight Katniss" he says softly, "Goodnight Peeta" I reply with a voice I once only reserved for my sister, but now used for him as well. I watch him drift to sleep then close my own eyes.

I am running, sprinting as fast as I can the blood curdling screams of my little duck fuelling my energy. I'm coming Prim, hang on I'm coming. Suddenly the screaming ceases only to be replaced by a deeper familiar one. Peeta.

I wake up to see Peeta shake and turn screaming at the top of his lungs, sweat mixing with the blood from some of the minor cuts. Collecting myself I run over to Peeta and even though the cell is as big as a small bedroom it feels like miles by the time I reach him. Kneeling down beside him, I gently place a hand on his shoulder which makes him flinch, I place it on his shoulder again and he tenses under my touch. I shake him repeatedly, "Peeta wake up, it's not real wake up please" my voice breaking at the end. After a while he stops and opens to show his sapphire eyes. "Katniss?" he asks groggily then sits up straight which makes him hiss from all the wounds. I sit beside him and brush his long curls away from his eyes, he melts into my touch and I can't help but wonder what if we were like this outside, not fearing for our lives but like normal people maybe even on a date. I banish those thoughts as soon as they came and focused on Peeta, helping him is all that mattered. He closes his eyes and looks ashamed "I am so sorry Katniss that I woke you up please forgive me!" he says sadly and opens his eyes which I can now see are glazed over with un-shed tears. I shake my head "I can't forgive you Peeta" at this buries his face in between his brought up knees. Gently I pull him head to face me "because you have done nothing wrong in fact you have helped me so really I should thank you" I say honestly, his face brightens only to be replaced with concern,"Are you ok Katniss what happened?". I turn to face away from him and it's his turn to force me to look at him "Please talking might help, how about this: one nightmare for another, one secret for another, one dream for another, I mean if you can't talk to your cell-mate who else are you going to talk to? The wall?" he said ending in a jokey manner. I laughed at his attempt to lighten the situation and nodded. He smiled and motioned for me to talk.

I took a deep breath and started "I had a nightmare about...P-ri-m" I said brokenly and tears started to pour, Peeta gathered me in his arms and I sobbed in his shoulder hugging back and whispering it to him. "I was running as fast as I could trying to reach my dad before he got in the car but he left and all I could hear was his screams saying it was all my fault" I cried out and Peeta squeezed me tighter to the point it hurt but I didn't care I enjoyed his arms around me and responded by encircling my arms around his waist but careful of his wounds "his screams changed and then morphed into the strangled cries of my mother and sister burning, in the fire screaming my name saying bloody murder then they changed and became your screams and I woke up which is good cause normally I am stuck in that hellish world for hours on end seeing them d-" at that point he quietens me saying he understands and whispers reassuring words into my ear. After I have calmed down he loosens his grip and begins to pull away but I hold him tighter and whisper your turn into his ear. I can almost feel him smile but it soon fades and his voice is grim. He tells me that his nightmares are about his torture and how he relives every night. At the end both me and him are crying into each others shoulder and I twist the curls where his neck start, somehow during the retelling of our nightmares I have ended up on his lap and when I go to get off his grip tightens.

After a while his breathing evens and I know he is asleep. I wrap my coat around us and snuggle closer to him but without putting pressure on him bruises and cuts. My eyelids start to droop and I fall into a dreamless sleep.

I am suddenly shoved off Peeta and daylight blinds my eyes. I open my mouth to say something but he covers it and hushes me. Coming to my senses I know why, I can hear heavy footsteps and go back to my corner. I adjust to the light and see a figure I recognise as Marvel open the door and shove two trays filled with slop in. "Breakfast time Mellark, you too sweet cheeks" he says and addresses my seductively. I shudder at under his gaze and see him approach me, instinctively I back into the corner and tense up. He crouches to my level and starts to caress my legs, I slap his hand away and he looks at me, his eyes burning with anger and slaps me hard. "You little slut don't you dare do that to me again ok?" with that he pins my wrists above my head and leans into kiss me but I tilt my head to the side so he plants a sloppy kiss to my cheek. "Oh you want to play that game huh Princess" he says venomously leaning in for another but never getting there because Peeta somehow in his frail condition managed to kick him away from me. "Don't touch her" he said with utter hate that is the opposite of what Peeta is known for.

"You will pay for that Mellark" Marvel said and stood up and went to kick Peeta. "NOOO!" I scream and leapt in front of Peeta receiving the powerful kick in my ribs. I know instantly that one of them is either fractured or broken but protecting Peeta is the first thought in my mind as I sit up not wanting to show weakness. "Huh you must know each other well if your willing to receive a beating for one another what are you the star-crossed lovers of 12" he uses the name of our district clearly finding it fascinating that I took that kick for Peeta "well lover-boy you and the slut deserve each other see ya tomorrow bright and early or late at night never know when we'll come for ya" he snickers as Peeta flinched and leaves not before he steps on mine and Peeta's fingers which just happened to be right next to each other. At soon as his footsteps fade Peeta turns to me to check my injuries and keeps saying apologies over and over again. At one point I put my hand over his mouth to stop his rambling, "Ok here is what is going to happen, first you stop apologising because I intercepted the kick on purpose and would gladly do it again cause that's what we do, we protect each other" he nods but still looks upset "second I need you to bandage my chest because I think he broke a rib" at this his eyes widen but he doesn't attempt to say anything "thirdly we are going to have breakfast and talk things over, ok?" he nods his head and starts to get the medical kit. While his back is turned I start taking my top off my cheeks flushing bright pink at the prospect of Peeta seeing me topless but know it has to be done because otherwise the bandages won't be tight enough and my ribs won't heal. Peeta turns around and begins to say something but then notices my state of undress and becomes speechless. His eyes roam my body but quickly stops much to my relief. "You..uh...no...um..how...I...um...uh...why?" he says stuttering staring intently at my eyes instead off my chest like a gentleman. "It's to make the ribs heal faster because it would be more secure and tighter" I explain blushing like crazy. He nods his head like a school boy and hands me the bandages and turns around facing the wall. "Ah..um Peeta?" I say embarrassed. "Ahuh" he replies still facing the wall, "well I kind of need you to apply the bandages cause it kinda hurts when I move"I say meekly at this he turns around mumbling ohs, yeses and of course. Looking dead into my eyes he asks "How?" and I tell him what to do while wondering what made silver-tongues Peeta become Caveman like managing just about one word sentences. It can't have anything to do with me being topless does it cause that means he must find me attractive or at least desirable then I remember our conversation from yesterday. Could Peeta Mellark like like me?

I am taken out of my thoughts when his fingers touch my skin. I hiss because of the pain but also because of the burning sensation I get when he touches me. I blush at this and know for certain that my old crush is coming back to me.

He apologises and I notice that he is staring at his hands. "Peeta you can look you know you kinda have to when applying the bandages" I say laughing at his gentlemanlyness. He looks to me for reassurence and I nod and he proceeds. His fingers move gently along my skin as I shiver from both the pain and the fact that it's Peeta fingers running along my skin leaving a burning sensation. He becomes more and more pink and by the end is Fuschia and becomes red when he sees that I can't get my shirt on by myself, he gently eases me into it and I give him a sheepish grin to say thank you. He nods and turns back to the wall and begins to shovel down his food at lighting speed. I sigh they start on mine wondering what the hell just happened. The food is disgusting but I know I need to keep my strength up for Peeta.

After about an hour of silence and Peeta mumbling to himself I break it. "Why did you shove me this morning" I ask not angry but curious. Peeta gulps and faces me "I am sorry don't take it the wrong way but I was worried that if they saw us like that then they would hurt us even more trying to break the other one but that's gone down the drain because they know we care for each other"he says back to normal. I nod my head but get confused again "Then why didn't you wake me up to tell me this?". "Well actually I only woke up moments before because I know their footsteps well now and really didn't have time to tell you, also to be honest that was the first time I slept in a week let alone well" he answers and then I realise something "Yeah I did as well" I say smiling and he smiles back. We sit there side by side in a comfortable silence that is until Peeta let's his curiosity get the better. "Why were you so insistent that he didn't kiss you, it looked like if he did everything would be gone you looked afraid?" he asked. Knowing that I will have to answer him I quickly spit out my words "Ihaveneverbeenkissedanddidn'twanthimtobemyfirstonebecaus eitismenttobespecialsomethin gnoonecantakefromme" I prayed he didn't understand but looking at him it showed that he did and he looked bewildered. "Wait so you never kissed anybody, then what about Gale?" he said still shocked. Immediately I became angry "Yes I have never kissed anybody and Gale is JUST a friend no matter how much he wants more!" I shout. I think Peeta is about to say something snide about us two sneaking off to the woods, and that we are so close and Gale's a handsome lad and it's inevitable but what he says completely shocks me as no one seemed to care about what I felt "Did he try something?" he asks a protective edge to his voice. After a few moments I answer since he is the first to ever care about what I feel, " After you had been Kidnapped he tried to kiss me but I love him as a brother and he didn't understand just listening to the words I love him and kept trying. I slapped him and ran away and avoided him because he didn't understand in fact no one did everyone kept trying to convince me to give him a chance and I almost gave in but I didn't cause I knew I would never be happy with him" I take a deep breath at the end of my rant. Peeta looks me in the eye "I am sorry you went through that and also for presuming that something went on between you two". I nod and say its okay and we fall back into a silence, I rest my head against Peeta's shoulder and listen to him breathing. "I never kissed anyone either" he whispers and I look at him not removing my head from his shoulder. "You're kidding me, you have been out with lots of girls over the years obviously not like a player or anything but surely you kissed one of them?" I say but hope secretly it's true. "Nope never found a girl who made an lasting impression well I did but never had the guts to talk to her" he replies with a bit of hesitation in his voice. "Really well when we get out of here you can kiss her and trust me you shouldn't be shy any girl would be lucky to have you" I say trying to be nice but inside I am dying with jealousy so distract myself I play with the end of my braid.

Using one finger he lifts my gaze back to him and using the other hand he tucks stray pieces of hair behind my ear again leaving a burning sensation where our skin meet. "You see getting out of here isn't the problem" he says softly leaning in, I should be uncomfortable but I am not I want him closer but don't do anything cause of this stupid girl "because she came here with me".

I takes me a second to process it.

Me. He means Me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not updating for so long. Hope you enjoy this chapter it's a bit of a fluffy filler the next one is when everything happens. **

* * *

Peeta Mellark the golden boy of District 12, the boy girls fawn over and daydream about...likes me. Katniss Everdeen or Catpiss as the populars call me, a lowly Seam girl with no family, only a handful of friends that have taken her years to get and is renowned for her cold heartedness. A billion things fly through my head, but for once rational Katniss doesn't act. Without comprehending what I was doing I tilt my head up and press my lips to his. At first he is shocked but soon he melts into it. Fireworks explode in my stomach and all I can think about is Peeta's lips on mine. It's awkward at first as neither of us has experience but soon our lips move in sync.

A few seconds later we break apart unwillingly as our breaths won't allow anymore and pant whilst staring into each others eyes. Peeta's face breaks into a grin and I follow unable to contain my happiness. "Uh wow I did not expect that... I mean not to say I didn't enjoy it but I really thought you were going to punch me then" he say laughing slightly. I join in and cuddle closer to him, resting my head on his shoulder lightly so not to hurt him. A silence falls over but it's not awkward instead comfortable.

After a few moments I talk knowing that he deserves some answers. "March 23rd when we were 13, I finally admitted to my self that I liked you, before I would just shrugged it off saying I owed you a debt and just felt protective when other girls talked to you cause I didn't want them to hurt you like she did but that lunch you came again outside in the back of the school there is a giant willow tree hidden by the others no one except you and I know about it. Days when Pr-pri... When she was hungry I would give her my share and sit there so I didn't torture myself watching everyone else eat. You came and found me when no one else would give a crap to where another Seam brat was. You gave me an apple and shared your sandwich knowing I wouldn't take it easily you stay there the food in your hand offering it to me and wouldn't take your hand back till I accepted it. I eventually crumbled and took it savouring every bite and you stayed till the end of lunch not saying a word knowing I didn't want to talk but wouldn't mind company."I admit quietly "the fact that you knew me so well and actually went out of your time to find me made me fall under your spell". Peeta takes my hand, intertwining it with his and giving it a gentle reassuring squeeze.

"I've actually liked you since we were 5" he said suddenly, I turned towards him and looked shocked. He used the hand that wasn't holding mine and nervously rubbed the back of his neck, I motioned for him to continue and after a few moments he did. "It was the first day of Kindergarten and you were wearing a red plaid dress and had your hair in two plaits instead of one. My dad pointed you out and said how he and your mother were friends. But that wasn't when or why I fell for you, it was during Music and Ms Anderson asked who knew the Valley song. Your hand shot up in the air and she sat you down on a stool in front of the class and you started to sing. I swear even the Mockingjays fell silent to hear you sing it was so beautiful and I knew I was a goner". I stared at him in awe at how well he could remember something that happened so many years ago. Speechless I brought his face down to mine and pressed my lips to his. It was a short sweet kiss but I hoped it conveyed everything I was feeling after all I was never good with words.

The look on Peeta's face told me he understood exactly and for a second I forgot that we were being held in a Prison cell, kidnapped and beaten. I was on a high and felt like I could fly as long as he was with me...

But all good things come to an end, what goes up must come down.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I'm back….**

**I'm soooo sorry for not posting, don't worry I haven't given up on my stories but I've been busy with school and homework and have had a major case of writer's block. So I've decided to update more (at least twice a month hopefully more) but the chapters might be a bit short sorry..**

**Well anyway here's (well kind of) a chapter, Enjoy. Yours Dandelion Head **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games**

**Katniss' POV**

They left us alone for the next day except for kicking in a tray of food in the morning. It was great, well as good as it gets in our situation as Peeta and I talked and became closer, catching up on the years we've missed being too shy to talk to one another.

"Favourite Food" I asked settling myself so I was next to him with my back against the wall.

We had just finished our meagre breakfast of 2 slices of bread (one each though I insisted on Peeta having some of mine as he needs it more due to his injuries. Of course he declined but I convinced him to eat with a few kisses) and a cup of water each which had managed to preserve until the evening eating tiny amounts now and then.

He considered for a moment before answering, "Um...it's got to be noodles, yes I know it sounds plain but honestly I'm addicted to it. What about you?"

"Cheese Buns" I say automatically without a thought and then blush because I remember that Peeta's the one who makes them.

"Cheese Buns, huh. I better make you some when we get out" he says wrapping his arm around me "My Turn... , pet hates?" asked Peeta.

"Um…Cats?" I replied and he chuckled. I turn and look into his brilliant blue eyes. Even stuck in a dingy dark cell with me, his demeanour never changed. He was still the boy I fell for.

"Haha, no. Pet hates as in the little things that tick you off. For example a pet hate of mine is when someone bites their nails….urgh I just can't stand it, it's a pointless and ugly habit" he shivers as he finishes speaking and I can't help but giggle at how serious he is being over someone biting their nails

"Did the Katniss Everdeen just…..giggle?" he questioned placing his forehead gently on mine.

"Huh, I guess I did" I answer leaning in to press my lips to his when suddenly…

**Peeta's POV**

The cell door swung open, hitting the wall with a loud crash. The figure blocked the light but I could tell instantly who it was.

Cato.

He has the most formidable of the trio except for Clove. I shudder remembering her twisted smile and how her eyes seem to gleam to evil. They're the perfect couple, both twisted with an air of malevolence surrounding them.

"Ladies and Gentleman, let the games begin…" he announced stepping forward into the cell.


End file.
